The present invention relates to closures and, more particularly, to sun roofs for installation in vehicles.
Automobiles and other vehicles are often equipped with roof panels that are either slidable or pivotable to expose an opening in the roof by which air and light are admitted. Slidable panels that expose the entire opening are usually opaque, whereas pivotable panels are often, but not always, made of tinted or partially mirrored glass. These devices are know collectively as sun roofs.
Pivotable sun roofs are particularly suitable for installation in existing vehicles. Typically, a rectangular hole is cut in the vehicle roof and a frame is positioned so that the edges of the roof are clamped between inner and outer frame members. The panel is hinged to the frame along its leading edge and a latch or crank type operator is attached along the trailing edge to secure the panel in a closed position, in which it engages the frame, or an open position, in which its trailing edge is raised above the frame. Often the hinges are of a disconnectable type, so that the panel can be more easily removed from the vehicle. A seal, which may be carried by the panel or the frame, prevents water leakage around the perimeter of the closed panel.
A satisfactory sun roof must be simple, inexpensive, easy to install and, of course, leak proof. It should also have a pleasing appearance, and in this regard it is important that the height of the entire sun roof be minimized. Many sun roofs in common use today project considerably above the normal roof line of the vehicle, the excessive height of the frame being required to accommodate an adequate and reliable seal. For this reason, pivotable sun roofs that are commonly installed in vans and recreational vehicles are less frequently installed in conventional automobiles where their protruding appearance is less acceptable.
Among the primary objectives of the present invention are to provide a substantially leak proof sun roof that is of simple, relatively inexpensive construction and has a pleasing appearance with a low profile.